Eminem/Not Afraid
I'm not afraid to take a stand Everybody come take my hand We'll walk this road together, through the storm Whatever weather, cold or warm Just let me know that, you're not alone Holla, if you feel that you've been down the same road Yeah, It's been a ride... I guess I had to go to that place to get to this one Now some of you might still be in that place If you're trying to get out, just follow me I'll get you there You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em But you won't take the sting out these words before I say 'em Cause ain't no way I'mma let you stop me from causing mayhem When I say I'mma do something I do it, I don't give a damn What you think, I'm doing this for me, so f*** the world Feed it beans, it's gassed up, if it thinks it's stopping me I'mma be what I set out to be, without a doubt, undoubtably And all those who look down on me I'm tearing down your balcony No if, ands, or buts don't try to ask him why or how can he From Infinite down to the last Relapse album he's still s******* Whether he's on salary, paid hourly Until he bows out or he s**** his bowels out of him Whichever comes first, for better or worse He's married to the game, like a "f*** you" for Christmas His gift is a curse, forget the earth he's got the urge To pull his dick from the dirt and f*** the whole universe I'm not afraid to take a stand Everybody come take my hand We'll walk this road together, through the storm Whatever weather, cold or warm Just let me know that, you're not alone Holla, if you feel like you've been down the same road Ok, quit playin' with the scissors and shit, and cut the crap I shouldn't have to rhyme these words In the rhythm for you to know it's a rap You said you was king, you lied through your teeth For that f*** your fillings Instead of getting crowned you're getting capped And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact Let's be honest, that last Relapse CD was “ehhhh” Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground Relax, I ain't going back to that now All I'm tryna say is get back, click-clack BLAOW Cause I ain't playin' around There's a game called circle and I don't know how I'm way too up to back down But I think I'm still trying to figure this crap out Thought I had it mapped out, but I guess I didn't This f****** black cloud still follows me around But it's time to exorcise these demons These m************ are doing jumping jacks now I'm not afraid to take a stand Everybody come take my hand We'll walk this road together, through the storm Whatever weather, cold or warm Just let me know that, you're not alone Holla, if you feel that you've been down the same road And I just can't keep living this way So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage I'm standing up, I'mma face my demons I'm manning up, I'mma hold my ground I've had enough, now I'm so fed up Time to put my life back together right now It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me Admittedly I probably did it subliminally for you So I could come back a brand new me, you helped see me through And don't even realize what you did, believe me you I been through the wringer, but they can do little to the middle finger I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers, and drop dead No more beef lingers, no more drama from now on, I promise To focus solely on handling my responsibilities as a father So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof Like my daughters and raise it You couldn't lift a single shingle on it Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club Or the corner pub and lift the whole liquor counter up Cause I'm raising the bar, I shoot for the moon But I'm too busy gazing at stars, I feel amazing and I'm not I'm not afraid to take a stand Everybody come take my hand We'll walk this road together, through the storm Whatever weather, cold or warm Just let me know that, you're not alone Holla, if you feel that you've been down the same road Categoria:Hip Hop Categoria:Rap Categoria:Eminem Categoria:Singles Categoria:Singles de 2010